


THH Rewrite （*’∀’人）♥

by Candy_t1ts



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ahahahanfuck., hahaha death., reupload from my wattpad :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_t1ts/pseuds/Candy_t1ts
Summary: What if Sayaka wasn’t the first victim and Leon wasn’t the killer? If Makoto was never the protag, and Kirigiri was?Find out here!Updates will be slow so bare with me :))
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 29





	1. A New Killing Semester

My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate well...I’m not sure. As well as one of the 15 ultimates trapped inside the ultimate academy, Hope’s Peak. For what reason? To kill each other. The other students trapped here with me however...are immature and frankly childlike. Not all of them though, there are a few people here who act professionally.

Celeste - The ultimate gambler. She has given us some good ideas and gave us the optional but good to follow rule of staying in our dorms during nighttime hours. Hifumi Yamada, the ultimate fanfic creator, seems to have attached to her like a leech. Much to Celeste’s dislike.

Sakura Ogami - The ultimate martial artist. She and Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimming pro, were one of the few who tried to find a way out. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful. 

Byakuya Togami - The ultimate affluent prodigy. In other words, a stuck-up jerk. He hasn’t done much other than ridicule others. You would expect someone who is the heir to a successful and wealthy company to be more…’adult-like’ but he tried picking a fight with Mondo Owada, the ultimate bike gang leader. He does seem to have some good morals though.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - The ultimate moral compass. He’s loud and obnoxious, constantly yelling. He seems to care about others following rules than his well-being. He also has this strange forget beam...which he thinks will make us forget if he broke a rule accidentally. 

The others however...I fear for. They seem gullible and anyone with a brain or a plan could potentially murder them. For an example: Makoto Naegi. The ultimate lucky student. He and Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate pop star, have recently grown very close. Naegi doesn’t seem like he would murder someone, but you can’t be too careful. He could very much be backstabbed or the other way around.  
Monokuma, the robotic bear who claims to be the headmaster...I can only wonder what he’s planning. Someone must be the one controlling him, but I can’t determine who. Is it one of the others? Or a completely different person? I recon I will solve who it is as time progresses. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Monokuma’s voice.  
“Ahem! This is an official school announcement. It is now 10:00pm and we are now entering the nighttime hours! At this time the dining hall’s doors will be closing and other rooms will be off limits!” As the black and white bear spoke, I unintentionally started blocking out his words as I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. 

And morning came as soon as night was blessed upon us. Monokuma’s voice rung out, awaking me from my slumber. I didn’t stay in my dorm long as I didn’t feel like listening to the bear talk. As I exit my dorm I witness Naegi and Maizono talking to each other. I didn’t quite make out what they were saying as I walked by a tad bit fast. I enter the dining hall and am met with Taka yelling at everyone. “VULGAR TALK AND BAD ATTITUDE LIKE YOURS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!” I immediately sit down next to the ultimate fashionista, Junko Enoshima. I didn’t make small talk with her however as she was busy conversing with Ogami. Everyone had soon arrived and we started to talk about our investigations of the school. “I checked where the food was stored and there’s enough to feed about 5 armies!” A small girl, Chihiro Fujisaki, had reported to us. Yamada had something to say however, “Oh but surely there isn’t enough to feed 15 highschool students for the rest of their lives!” To which Fujisaki explained, “No, according to Monokuma the food gets restocked the next day depending on how much we’ve eaten.” Yasuhiro Hagukure then reported his findings, “I searched all around the floor, and even tried unscrewing those bolts on the walls. Which turned out to be impossible, those things are shut for good.” Soon Asahina and Ogami explained what they had found, “Ogami and I also searched around the floor! We ended up finding some stairs but it was blocked off by some metal gate!” The swimmer seemed to bounce around as she spoke, “Ogami tried to lift it up but it wouldn’t budge one bit!” We then ate, not for long though as Yasuhiro and Kuwata had started a food fight. Not wanting to get any mess on my clothing, I left the room quickly.

As I was walking to my dorm, I was interrupted by Celeste. “Hello Kirigiri, since they’re having a children's quarrel in the Dining Hall,” She had her hands together as she spoke, a slight smile on her face. “May I converse with you for a bit?” Her ruby colored eyes seemed to stare me down, as if she was analyzing me. I soon responded to the girl, accepting her offer. “May as well. I don’t have any to do or attend and I guess I could get to know you better.” I took her hand, and walked with her to my dorm. I opened the door, turning on the lights. She let go of my hand and sat down on the bed. “Quite a nice room you have here, Kirigiri.” She had giggled a bit as she spoke. “Though I haven’t looked in any of the other dorms, I have a feeling they’re all the same design.” I nodded subtly, agreeing with her statement. I walked over and sat down next to her, admiring her figure. She had two dark black twin drills and beautiful milky pale skin. I don’t know how long I was looking at her for but she seemed to notice. “Kirigiri, are you alright? You’ve been staring at either me or something in here for awhile now.” I snapped out of my trance as I heard her voice which seemed to be drenched with concern. “Ah...No, I'm sorry for staring. It was quite rude of me.” She only smiled. “So Kirigiri...What is your ultimate? I don’t recall you telling us.” I wasn’t quite sure how to respond to her question as I didn’t know if I even had an ultimate or not. “I...am not entirely sure of my talent. But if I’m in this ‘school’ then I must have one.” It looked as if she had nodded, but ever so slightly. It was a tiny movement and if you weren’t looking you would definitely miss it. “Well, I have a deck of cards...we could play a game if you want.” She pulled out the car box from a pocket in her dress. “Cards sound interesting. I may be bad as I don’t remember playing it in a while.” She nodded a bit before explaining the rules. 

Time skip~~~~~~~

We played a couple rounds before Monokuma interrupted our game. “Will everyone please report to the gym for a very special announcement?” We picked up the cards, Celeste putting the box back in her pocket. “Well, shall we?” I stood up offering my hand to help her. “We shall.” She smiled before taking my hand, and standing up. As we walked to the gym, we ended up running into Naegi and Maizono. “Hello Naegi, Maizono.”


	2. The first Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh owo

“HAI! You scared me Kirigiri~san!” The blue hair girl screeched while the boy covered his ears. “Sorry for being so loud...heh heh,” Maizono put her hands in a sort of praying motion and bending down as she apologised, “Anyways, did you need something Kirigiri~san?” I looked at the pop idol, opening my mouth to respond before Celeste cut me off. “Don’t worry Maizono, we were only saying hello. We will be on our way now.” She bowed to the other girl before gesturing to grab her hand. I gently grabbed her hand and we entered the gym, seeing that we were one of the last to arrive. As soon as the lucky student and pop idol had walked in, Monokuma popped up. “Hello, my lovely students!! Nah jk I haaattte you guys! Anyways we have a special motive for you all! Please follow me.” A few of us were hesitant to follow the bear but we eventually followed him once Maizono had basically led the group. 

Time skip because it's basically them just walking~~~~~~~~

Soon we had arrived at a room. “All righty kiddos! Here we are! Please step inside!” The bear gestured at us to move although none of us did at first. “Monokuma...not to be rude but what exactly do you mean by ‘motive’?” Celeste had spoken up, asking the question I assume all or most of us had in our minds at the moment. I saw that a select few were slightly nodding and whispering amongst themselves. “EVERYONE SHUT IT! Ahem...well to answer your question Miss Fancy Pants, it’s a motive to get y’all killing! I’m getting bored! SO step inside now!” Not wanting to witness the bear’s wrath if we stayed any longer, I took the first step inside many following after. In the room were a bunch of little computers and chairs. Without further instruction, I decided to take a seat in one of the empty chairs. Everyone else had taken one as well and Monokuma passed some discs around. “Okay now! Please insert the discs and watch!”   
I did as the bear said, putting on the headphones found on the desk as the motive video started to play.   
As the video started my father came on screen, congratulating me on entering Hope’s Peak. I smiled a little, before the video cut off to an empty room covered with scratch marks and an overall diseater of the place. My eyes widened as I placed my hand over my mouth gasping. “No...Grand Bois Chéri…” I heard Celeste whisper a bit, her voice filled with pain and sorrow.   
I was about to comfort her when suddenly a scream erupted in the room. Startled Celeste and I turned around to see Maizono having a breakdown while Neagi tried calming her down. Which failed as she ran out of the room hysterical. “Maizono wait!” The boy called after her as he ran out to catch her.   
We all hurried after them as well. As we came out of the room we were able to catch a bit of their conversation before the star jumped into the luckster’s arms. “Maizono! It’ll be okay...don’t worry. We’re in this...together.” His words seemed to calmed the poor girl down a bit as he stroked her hair. I looked over at the classmates standing besides me, seeing Aoi crying into Ogami’s arms and the others looking at the ground or the roof. I looked over at Celeste, who was standing besides me. Her face was emotionless but her eyes however, had a worrying tint to them. She caught me looking at her, and slowly grabbed my hand pulling me to the dorms.   
“I'm sorry I just couldn’t stand there any longer...Did I hurt you in any way?” I smiled at her, glad that she was so caring before shaking my head. “No you didn’t, I was just a bit surprised at how quick you were. Don’t worry about it, okay?” She seemed to lighten up a bit after hearing that, nodding. “If you say so. Well, I don’t suppose you could spare some time before going to sleep?” The pale girl fidgeted with her sleeves and fingers a bit. “Of course I can. You’re welcome to hang out anytime as you're my friend.” Celeste smiled at that statement. I opened the door, gesturing for her to walk in, as soon as she did I immediately followed closing the door behind me. She quickly sat down on the bed, patting her dress. I soon sat down as well, smiling at the gorgeous lady. She looked at me as she said, “Since we are here anyways...may I do your hair? I think of myself as a semi-good hair stylist.” She giggled as she spoke. I nodded, turning so my hair would face her. She gently touched my hair, brushing her hand through it. “It’s very soft...I’m jealous.” She started to play with the strands, styling it however she wanted.   
It surprised me how careful she was being, as if she was certain she would hurt me. Time seemed to have passed quicker than I thought it did as we were soon interrupted by Monokuma’s announcement.   
“Oh? Is it the night hours already? I will be going then.” The black haired girl stood up, walking to the room's door. “Thank you for spending your time with me today, Kirigiri...I enjoyed it.” She smiled and tilted her head a bit. “Ah, I would be lying if I said being with you isn’t enjoyable.” She nodded slightly before leaving the room. I smiled a bit, before lying down to sleep.

Celeste and I grew a bit closer today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part is shorter than the last. ;-; I'm working on part 3 which should hopely be longer.  
> I wanna know who you think will be the first victim??   
> Anywoo, just letting you know that you're awesome!  
> Bye bye! Have a great day or night!  
> \- Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A/n   
> HI! So you choose to read this thing. Some advice for writing would be appreciated as I'm not the best writer...   
> Advice for how dialogue works would be nice as I'm good at writing character conversations q-q.  
> Anyways! Thanks for reading part one of this mess! Part 2 will be out when I get time and have motivation! This took a while even though it's not that good. I also mainly write at night because it's more peaceful. So if I don't update then I most likely fell asleep before continuing writing.   
> Well, bye now! Stay safe please!  
> \- Tea


End file.
